Breaking out of your Property
It is possible to break out of certain properties. This will allow you to build outside the intended room. Technically this is not condoned by Utherverse and is against the TOS, but it has never been enforced. So while it currently is possible to do, and Utherverse doesn't enforce this it will always be your own risk if you loose anything outside the intended buildspace especially if Utherverse starts enforcing this. There are some properties that do not have this unenforced limitation and they are usually marked with (No Boundaries) in their name in the catalog. Not all properties can be broken out of. Some will make your avatar unmovable and make it get stuck, notably transport centers and many other properties alike. It is simply not possible to ever break out of these properties. While others might have airgaps where you can still decorate in but still have areas that your avatar will be unmovable, an example of this is a basic park, but again there are many more with this limitation. That said this article helps you breaking out of your property. To allow you decorate there, which usually gives alot more space for you to build. How to break out To break out this article uses a '''Basic Zaby Layout 1 V2' to break out, but this trick should work for most properties that can be broken out of. '' The first step is to open your prop editor and create any prop, it really does not matter which prop you create, though for purpose of this article we use the Air Conditioner prop. This prop is often used, as it is located at the beginning of the prop list and easy recognizable by anyone for use as a teleport. Then you need to go to the script tab, and add the script Move To Location. After that you need to open your F2 menu and find out the coordinates of the property, these can greatly vary depending what type of property you are in. If you add these exact values into the move script clicking the air conditioner will teleport you to the exact location you are when reading the values. Therefore you need to modify either the X''', '''Y or Z''' value. For the purpose of this guide we chosen to change the '''Y value and left the X''' and give it a value of '''2000, the Z''' at '''0. Clicking the airconditioner now will teleport you to the roof of the zaby. Properties that have been broken out of Sometimes it is not obvious if a certain property has a teleport installed as the decorator decorated the inside aswell as the outside. Usually hovering over props with your mouse might change the cursor into a icon. This indicates there is a Locate script installed on the prop. Clicking this might relocate you to the outside of the boundaries. Warning, because this cursor icon is shared with other scripts it might also teleport you to a complete different property or location. Selling properties that have been broken out of A common issue for selling properties is not having a startpoint setup for the buyer. This normally requires the lenghty process of procuring decorating rights in the buyers property to setup a startpoint of your creation, or the explanation to them how to do this. A neat trick to avoid this altogether is setting up a trigger box_01. With the move to location script installed on it, and the trigger option enabled in the state tab. This will instantly move the buyer to the correct location you would want them to see and avoid having to setup startpoint. Make sure you do not use any other script then the move to location. A disadvantage of this trick is that it makes the '''default '''start location set by Utherverse effectively inaccesable. Category:Decorating Category:Deco Article